


后悔（上）

by tankcce



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tankcce/pseuds/tankcce
Summary: 双性 孕雷 黄暴预警 涉及强X





	后悔（上）

邓伦怀孕了  
可他不知道是不是林书豪的。

那是两个月的一个晚上，他被绑架了，是林书豪工作上的死对头。男人第一次见到邓伦是在一次酒会上，听说那是林书豪未来要结婚的男人，他一眼就看到了，皮肤雪白，凤眸微挑，眼角稍勾，棱角分明的颧骨和线条流畅绝美的下巴尖，真是一副好骨相的美人。可是好奇怪，明明长得像只小狐狸，笑起来也是一双狐狸眼，但是他看向林书豪的时候，眼睛又大又圆，亮亮的，有光。抿起嘴巴听时，嘴边会有两坨小肉肉，原来是兔子，不是狐狸。林书豪带着男人进来的时候，夺了全场人的目光吧，至少他是离不开眼了。他觉得邓伦既远又近，整个人散发出清冷疏离又人畜无害。他晃了晃脑袋，他想他可能是喝醉了，他想要他，他想…操他。

后来林书豪吞并了他的公司，将他的股份全都转化到了自己的手上，将他赶出了公司。毕竟他也曾让林书豪栽了好几个大跟头，林书豪不会让他再有东山再起的可能。更何况他看到男人的眼睛总是在邓伦身上，这让他很不高兴，他要将男人赶出他们的世界，他和他们再也没有机会见面了。林书豪想到这一点，他很高兴，他不留余地的将男人扫地出门，让他背债，他们再也不是一路人。

可他忘了，一个人被逼到绝境时，会豁出一切，他要让林书豪后悔。

一个平淡的下午，是阴天。邓伦像往常一样出门买晚上的饭菜。去往停车库时，被人蒙住了口鼻，逐渐没了意识。

林书豪晚上下班回到家中，以为会像往常一样，他的小宝贝会做一桌子热腾腾的饭菜等着他吃饭，笑着问他今天的工作并给他一个吻。可是现在家里漆黑一片，他打开灯，只有冰冷冷的屋子。邓伦去哪儿了？他没回家吗？明明都八点了，他从来不会这样的。

“叮铃铃—”手机响了。打断了林书豪的思绪。是邓伦打来的。  
“伦伦，你在哪儿呢？这么晚还不回家。”  
“林总，您还记得我吗？”  
“你是谁？邓伦呢？”  
“你们还真一样，呵，不记得我不要紧，这个声音您总还记得吧？”  
“唔…呃…”  
虽然只有两个音节，可是是他那么熟悉的宝贝！“邓伦！你把他怎么了？你想要钱？多少钱？你放了他！”  
“我不要钱，我已经身败名裂了。我老婆孩子跑了，我什么都没了，我只要你后悔。不过牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。林书豪，你的男人真好操。怪不得你那么喜欢他。”男人笑了。  
这不是真的，他骗人。他林书豪的男人谁敢动。  
“呃…啊…”  
“婊子你再叫的浪一点，让你丈夫好好听听哈哈哈哈…是双性吧，真想让他怀上我的孩子，真骚。操，真他妈紧。”  
“你…你放了他…我求你了。”林书豪震惊，悲愤，气极，紧张，担心，最后颤抖的说出一句求他。他恨不得把他的心挖出来，将那龟孙子千刀万剐。他的伦伦，他保护的那么好的宝贝！可是男人不会停下，侵犯还在继续，林书豪一遍又一遍的哭着对着手机怒吼着求他，求他停下来，不要伤害邓伦。可是男人已经挂断了电话。

邓伦醒来的时候在一间屋子里，好昏暗，没有窗，好像是地下室。他的手被绑在床头，动不了。  
“醒啦？”不远处椅子上有个男人，他不知道在他昏迷的这段时间，男人一直在看着他。  
“这是哪？你是谁？”邓伦不解。  
“我是谁？…哈哈哈哈我是谁？邓伦您可真是贵人多忘事，才多久的事你已经忘记我是谁了？”

邓伦仔细看他，他好像认得他，是林书豪工作上的竞争对手！但他好久没见他了，听说已经被扫地出门了。从小到大都是被宠着的小少爷，骨子里的贵气，那些掉出他们圈子的人，他是真的有点不大记得了。这也怪不得他，来来去去那么多人，他哪能记得住呢？可是眼前状况让他感到害怕，他颤颤巍巍的报出了男人的名字。男人看着眼前的小兔子眼神中露出了害怕的神情，却还是说出了他的名字，他很满足。  
“你想干什么？！”邓伦看着男人一步一步紧逼，他害怕了，他想林书豪了。  
男人底下那根肉棒已经硬的不行了，从刚刚邓伦还在昏迷的时候，他看着他，欲望都要呼之欲出了。但他想等他醒来，他想在他有意识的时候，狠狠操他，贯穿他，让他在他身下求饶。邓伦的裤子被扒下来了，露出了圆润的大屁股，紧致的后穴，还有前面的花穴。“果然是双，我看你长得这么细皮嫩肉的狐媚子样就知道。”是的，邓伦是双性，他跟林书豪商量过的，在结婚之前不要宝宝，他们现在也才是新婚一个多月。可是现在这个男人，他就想这么进来了！“我求求你，不要，你放过我…求求你了”邓伦奋力抵抗着，可是手被绑着，他挣脱不开！男人的力气很大，他的腿也随之被掰开。男人伸出两根手指，往花穴里搅了搅，感受了里面的温度和紧致，一寸寸的揉捏过去，仿佛要抚平肉壁上的褶皱，花穴流水了。邓伦上面的嘴反抗叫嚣着不要，下面的嘴却诚实的贴着男人的手指，迎合着流出淫水来。

真是好骚的婊子，林书豪凭什么能有那么好的东西。

噗滋噗滋，淫靡的声音，突然他想到了好玩的东西，从床头柜拿了一根按摩棒，塞进邓伦嘴里，让他舔后，慢慢地塞进了他紧致的后穴。突然被刺激到的后穴是一阵收缩，连带着前面被男人手指按摩的泊泊流水的花穴也绞着男人的手指。妈的，真骚。男人已经好几个月没有尝试过性爱了，他硬的发疼，于是他解开裤子，把那根肉棒一下子塞进了邓伦的逼里。“啊…啊…不要进来！你出去，求你…”他的哭喊声毫无用处。男人自顾自的动了起来，“你下面都流了那么多水，还反抗什么？后面的也很爽吧？别口是心非了！”“呃…啊…豪哥…救我…”邓伦很害怕，他恨男人，可是被操的狠了，完整的话都说不出了，他想林书豪救他！“哦？林书豪？你是不是想他了？那我们去找他怎么样？”说完，他拿起邓伦的手机拨通了林书豪的电话。  
变态！这个男人一定是变态！邓伦瞪大了眼睛，他不要豪哥知道这件事，他正被另一个男人操着！他还怎么见豪哥？他使劲憋着不让自己出声，可是男人很坏，故意使坏的将按摩棒震动调到最大，更加卖力的挺动着肉棒，贯穿他，一次比一次顶的深。呻吟声抑制不住，露了馅。完了，他想。他听到豪哥在电话那头的怒吼。眼泪抑制不住的流，对不起豪哥。  
男人挂断了电话，将邓伦翻了个身，将他抵在床头，扒着他的细腰操弄着他，手还使坏的顶弄着后穴的按摩棒。他亲着邓伦的耳朵，脖子，背，好白，好细的皮肤。可是男人想要玩坏他，破坏这艺术品般的肌肤，将自己的大手使劲地按压着皮肤，很快就有红红的指印，真好看，男人想着，林书豪看到这些证明着曾经邓伦被我享用过的痕迹会疯吗？他不知道，但他非常高兴。邓伦的身体真美味，穴真紧，他恨不得将自己的睾丸都塞进去。男人的手更加疯狂的顶弄着按摩棒，肉棒也保持着同一频率的操弄着花穴，越操越深，顶到了宫口。“不要…哈…哈…不要…啊啊啊！”终于，邓伦经不住这前后夹击，高潮了。花穴一阵收缩，绞的男人肉棒爽的发疼，也随之缴械投降，将憋屈了好久的精液射到邓伦子宫里。“不要…不要射进来…呜…”邓伦的眼睛哭红的不得了，可是他却无法阻止一切的发生。男人的手摸上邓伦那被精液装的鼓鼓的小腹，这里一定会有我的孩子。

林书豪，你后悔了吗？


End file.
